Leddie For Infinity
by Reagan.97
Summary: Hey guys, this is my first Fanfiction ever and I hope you guy like it. I am starting from the last episode then going from that. Hope you guys like it! Just a warning there is going to be a lot of LEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first Fanfiction, it might not be a good as the other writers so I'm going to give it my best shot. I love this show soo much and I can't wait to see where the story takes me.

_**Starting From Episode 80 ( On The Plane To New York)**_

**Eddie's POV**

How in the world did I become so lucky? I've got the girl of my dreams, my amazing career, and my amazing family. I know Loren is going to do so great at the festival, I just don't know why she doesn't have confidence in herself. She is the most talented girl that I know!

Beep! Beep! (Loren's Phone)

I didn't want to bother Lorne since she was talking with Kelly, so I just looked at who texted her. I assumed it was just Mighty Mel asking how everything was going. But I was totally wrong.

TEXT:

Hey Loren when you get back in town I would really like to meet up with you and talk. I know you want to ask me some questions and I'll try my best to answer. If you do come don't bring your little Rockstar with you, I want to talk alone

-T

END OF TEXT

Who the hell is this? I need to talk to Loren about this….NOW!

**EDDIE: **Loren can I talk to you for a minute in private?

**LOREN: **Yah. Hold on one second.

**EDDIE**: Loren. NOW!

**LOREN**: Oh. Okay.

LOREN'S POV

So Eddie came up to me and said that he wanted to talk to me in private. I wonder what he wanted to talk about since he just came back from being 'dead'…? We went to the back of the jet to talk, while we were walking back I noticed Eddie had my phone. Weird.

**EDDIE: **Loren who the hell is this?

**LOREN: **Uhhh….

**EDDIE: **Loren please tell me

**LOREN: **It's Trent. My so called father

**EDDIE: **Oh. I thought-

**LOREN: **You thought it was someone that I was seeing behind your back. Didn't you?

**EDDIE: **Wellll….

**LOREN: **Why would I ever cheat on you? You are the most kind hearted, smart, and sexiest man in the world and you think I would cheat on you? Plus I just got you back why would I do that?

**EDDIE: **I don't know**. **And I have the most talented, kindest, beautiful, and sexiest, girl in the world. I'm sorry I over reacted, I just feel like we haven't had anytime together.

**LOREN: **Well we have this time now. Together and….alone.

**EDDIE: **Oh yeah I wonder what we could do to not waste all this time. Do you have any ideas?

**LOREN: **I may have a few

Eddie crashes his lips onto Loren's, he starts to slip his tongue into Loren's mouth and she gladly accepts. After a hot and heavy makeout session they both walk back out to talk to Papa Max and Nora.

3 HOURS LATER…..

**BRENDA: **We'll be landing soon, please buckle your seat belts

**EDDIE: **You ready for this?

**LOREN: **Ready as I'll ever be!

(Eddie and Loren step off the plane and start signing autographs )

**PERSON: **Can I have your autograph?

**EDDIE: **What are you doing here?

Who do you think it is?

Well that's the first chapter. Please Review. I don't know if I'm going to do a second chapter so just tell me how you liked it and I'll see what I can do.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! I am going to continue this story! I probably will update everyday of every 2 days. So here is the second chapter of Leddie For Infinity! I hope you guys like it!

Recap:

**EDDIE**: You ready for this?

**LOREN**: Ready as I'll ever be!

(Eddie and Loren step off the plane and start signing autographs )

**PERSON**: Can I have your autograph?

**EDDIE**: What are you doing here?

**Chapter 2:**

**PERSON: **I just wanted an autograph from the sexiest Rockstar ever!

**EDDIE: **Chloe why don't you tell me the real reason that you are in New York at the same time that Loren and I are in New York.

**CHLOE: **I want you to kick that little girl to the curb. I mean how do you go from a hot model like me to a wannabee teenybopper like her?

**EDDIE: **Chloe I'm going to tell you this and I hope it sticks in that thick skull of yours. I love Loren, she is the love of my life, and my other half. I wouldn't care if she was poor and was living in a box. She is amazing. Compared to you she is like God and you are a piece of dirt. And I swear if youtry to hurt her in any way I will get a restraining order on you. Just stay the hell out of our lives.

(Eddie didn't know this but while Eddie was talking to Chloe Loren was listening to every word he said. She really did have the best boyfriend ever)

**CHLOE: **Whatever. I don't need this but mark my words Duran this is not the last time you'll see me!(Chloe pushes past the crowd and storms off)

Eddie and Loren finish up signing autograph and get into their limo. Max and Nora get into their limo and Jake and Kelly get into theirs. Once Loren and Eddie were in their limo Loren lifted the divider and scooted onto Eddie's lap.

**EDDIE: **Babe, what are you doi-

**LOREN: **Shhhh…..( Loren put her finger up to Eddie's lips(

Loren crashed her lips up to Eddie's and he automatically put his hands on her waist. Loren snaked her arms up to Eddie's neck and ran her hands through his hair. She pulled back after 20 minutes.

**EDDIE: **What was that for?

**LOREN: **I heard what you said to Chloe.

**EDDIE: **Oh yeah. That!

**LOREN: **Did you really mean all the things you said about me?

**EDDIE: **Of course I did. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me! Loren you are the most talented girl I know. And don't let anyone else tell you different. You show kindness to people that wouldn't deserve it in a lifetime. Loren I love you so much. I didn't really get to explain that to you at our spot because there was a warrant for my arrest but I'm saying it now. I love you so much that it hurts baby.

**LOREN: **I love you too! Forever and Always, right?

**EDDIE: **Forever and Always and even a little bit more!

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

Who does that little kid think she is? Stealing my fiance', and ruining my life. She is going to regret ever coming near Eddie

(Knock, knock)

**CHLOE: **What the hell are you doing here?

* * *

**Nora's POV**

What am I doing? Loren deserves all of this, but when she doesn't have a mother that understands it all, I could hold her back. Oh, what am I going to do?

**NORA: **Max how did you and Katy deal with Eddie on his journey to become famous? Because I have absolutely no idea what I am doing!

**MAX: **Nora you just got to let her find things out for herself, that way she gets a true feeling for the business. And you are doing great just keep supporting her like you are now. I know that the support you are giving her now means everything to her.

**NORA: **Thanks Max!

**MAX: **Don't worry Nora even though this is new to you Eddie and I always have Loren's back.

**JACKIE'S POV**

I heard that Cynthia was in New York and if I now my daughter she's New York because something about Eddie. I went up to New York to see what she was up to.

**CHLOE: **What the hell are you doing here?

**JACKIE: **I thought I'd come by and see how you were doing.

**CHLOE: **Jackie I tohught I got rid of you in Fresno!

**JACKIE: **Well lucky you, I'm back!

**CHLOE: **Well since you are back I could use you. How would you like to help me get Eddie Duran back?

**JACKIE: **Oh no. I'm not putting up with your non-sense!

**CHLOE: **Fine then leave, and stay the hell out of my life!

**JACKIE:** Fine I will!

Well that was just a waist of time! Chloe will listen to me one of these days!

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**(LOREN AND EDDIE IN THEIR SUITE)**

I need to tel Loren about when I was 'DEAD'. I want to tell her before she finds out by someone else. Come on Eddie just tell her. Just make sure she knows you love her.

**EDDIE: **Hey Loren can I talk to you for a minute?

**LOREN: **Yah sure.

**EDDIE: **I just wanted to tell you about when I went missing. I don't want anyone else telling you before me. Okay so I was driving up to Ojai. I needed gas so I puled over to a gas station. Some dude asked me for my autograph, and I told him sure, yeah. Then someone hit me in the back of the head , and carried me to a cliff and throught me down. After that these 2 people helped me to their farm and took care of me. The girl, Leah, she had a crush on me, and uh, she kind of… kissed me.

**LOREN: ….**

**WELL THAT'S THE SECOND CHAPTER. HOPE YALL LIKE IT! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry that the second chapter took a little long. I'm getting the hang of updating my story. So hopefully this chapter will appear. Hope you guys like it!

RECAP:

**EDDIE**: Hey Loren can I talk to you for a minute?

**LOREN**: Yah sure.

**EDDIE**: I just wanted to tell you about when I went missing. I don't want anyone else telling you before me. Okay so I was driving up to Ojai. I needed gas so I pulled over to a gas station. Some dude asked me for my autograph, and I told him sure, yeah. Then someone hit me in the back of the head, and carried me to a cliff and through me down. After that these 2 people helped me to their farm and took care of me. The girl, Leah, she had a crush on me, and uh, she kind of… kissed me.

**LOREN**: ….

**Chapter 3:**

**LOREN: **Umm…I need to leave

**EDDIE: **Loren wait! You didn't let me finish. Leah forced herself on me, but then I pushed her off me the second it happened I swear!

**LOREN: **You promise?

**EDDIE: **I would never lie to you. This why I told you this now so that way I can talk to you about it.

**LOREN: **Okay I believe you. I don't know why I felt like you would cheat on me. I guess we just haven't spent a lot of time together since you got back.

**EDDIE: **Well how about I take you on a little tour of New York? Just us.

**LOREN: **I would love that! Just let me change real quick.

Loren put on a black and white thick striped shirt, black skinny jeans, tan brown heal boots, and a blue trench coat.

**LOREN: **I'm ready to go

**EDDIE: **You look gorgeous, as always!

**LOREN: **Thanks, let's go!

First, they went shopping a little for Loren, they walked around Central Park, then they went to the Statue of Liberty and of course they had to sign some autographs for fans, and for last Eddie took Loren to Tiffany's.

**LORE: **Eddie what are we doing here?

**EDDIE: **We are going to buy you a little something special!

**LOREN: **No, no, no, no and no. Tiffany's is too expensive. I don't want to you to spend all your money on me.

**EDDIE: **Loren look at me. I want to buy you something. And I'm not taking NO for an answer.

**LOREN: **Fine. I don't like anything here. Can we go back to the hotel, please?

**EDDIE: **Loren.

**LOREN: **Okay.

Loren started looking around and found a silver necklace with a diamond music note.

**LOREN: **I love this!

**EDDIE: **Okay. Let's go pay.

**CLERK: **What can I do for you today?

**EDDIE: **Yes, I would like to buy this necklace.

**LOREN: **Wait!

**EDDIE: **What?

**LOREN: **I want to add something to it. Eddie go over there.

**EDDIE: **Okay.

**CLERK: **What would you like to add Miss?

**LORNE: **Okay this is what I want! (Loren explains what she wants) Eddie you can come back now.

**EDDIE: **Finally! What did you add?

**LOREN: **You'll find out soon.

**EDDIE: **Okay?

**CLERK: **Your total today will be $4,052.62

**LOREN: **Eddie are you sure?

**EDDIE: **Yes. Now calm down.

(Eddie hands his Credit Card to the clerk)

**CLERK: **Okay the necklace will be ready tomorrow. After they clean it and other minor additions to it we will call you.

**EDDIE: **Thank you, sir.

**CLERK: **You are welcome Mr. Duran.

(Eddie and Loren leave Tiffany's)

**EDDIE: **Loren we got to get back to the hotel so you can change for the concert.

**LOREN: **Okay let's go.

* * *

**HOTEL**

**KELLY: **Where's Loren? We are going to be late!

**LOREN: **No need to worry I'm here! (Loren walks in the door with all her shopping bags

**KELLY: **Okay go get ready!

**LOREN: **Sounds good!

(Loren puts on a short light purple dress that comes to her knees and it has an open back. At the top of the dress it is tight and shows off her curves and at the bottom it a loose and puffy. With the dress she puts on plum pink 4 inch-heels with nude make-up)

**EDDIE & KELLY: **You look amazing!

**LOREN: **Thank you!

**KELLY: **Come on, if we don't leave now we will be late!

**LOREN: **Okay, okay!

* * *

**RED CARPET**

**Reporter #1**: Loren are you excited about tonight?

**Reporter #2**: Loren when is your next album coming out?

**Lily Park**: Loren can I talk to you for a minute?

**LOREN: **We might as well get this over with

**EDDIE: **Okay, but you know you don't have to.

**LOREN: **I know.

**LILY PARK: **So Loren, this is your first big event how are you holding up?

**LOREN: **Good, I've got all the support from my family and importantly Eddie has been a big influence.

**LILY PARK: **Oh okay. Well that's it. Good luck tonight!

**LOREN: **Thank you? Well that was a different Lily.

**EDDIE: **I think she is up to something. Just watch your back.

**LOREN: **You are right.

* * *

**ON STAGE**

How is everybody doing? Well I'm going to start with Mars. Feel free to sing along.

_They tell me it's nice this time of year, down on earth._

_But my heads been in the clouds I'm acting weird._

_And lost for words._

_Falling like the stars I'm, _

_Falling fast and hard for something I can't reach._

_I could be here but you wouldn't see me, _

_Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream, _

_Oh._

_Why does it feel so far?_

_Close enough to touch but your looking through me, _

_In the same room, a smile away feels, _

_Miles from where you are, Might as well be Mars._

_Never been bound by gravity_

_But I am now._

_You have made a human out of me, _

_And pulled me down._

_Falling like the stars I'm_

_Falling fast and hard for something I can't reach._

_I could be here but you wouldn't see me, _

_Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream, _

_Oh._

_Why does it feel so far?_

_Close enough to touch but your looking through me, _

_In the same room, a smile away feels, _

_Miles from where you are, Might as well be Mars._

_I could be there but you wouldn't see me, _

_Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream, _

_Oh._

_Why does it feel so far?_

_Close enough to touch but your looking through me, _

_In the same room, a smile away feels, _

_Miles from where you are._

_Might as well be Mars._

_Might as well be Mars._

_Might as well be Mars._

After Mars, Loren sings I'm Alive, Flow, and One Day at a Time.

Thank you guys for coming out tonight! (Loren walks off stage.)

**BACKSTAGE**

**EDDIE: **Babe, you were great! (Eddie kisses her passionately)

**LOREN: **Thanks but I really want to go back to the hotel and take these shoes off. Just give me a minute to change.

**EDDIE: **Okay.

Loren goes to her dressing room and changes into some sweats and an 'Eddie Duran' T-Shirt. Loren comes out and her and Eddie heads to the hotel.

Eddie and Loren pull up to the hotel and with Eddie being the gentlemen that he is, he opens Loren's door for her. Loren and Eddie walk up to their suite and Loren opens the door.

**LOREN: **OH MY GOD!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter #4! Hope guys!

**RECAP:**

**LOREN**: Thanks but I really want to go back to the hotel and take these shoes off. Just give me a minute to change.

**EDDIE**: Okay.

Loren goes to her dressing room and changes into some sweats and an 'Eddie Duran' T-Shirt. Loren comes out and her and Eddie heads to the hotel.

Eddie and Loren pull up to the hotel and with Eddie being the gentlemen that he is, he opens Loren's door for her. Loren and Eddie walk up to their suite and Loren opens the door.

LOREN: OH MY GOD!

**CHAPTER #4**

**LOREN'S POV**

I walked into a totally different suite! The floor was covered with white rose petals, there were candles everywhere, and there was a trail of red roses to the master bedroom!

**LOREN: **Eddie! When did you do this?

**EDDIE:**That's the mystery. And I had a little help from Jake.

**LOREN: **Thank you this is amazing! This is exactly what I needed!

**EDDIE: **No, this is exactly what _we _need. Oh and dinner should be here in just a minute.

(Knock, knock)

**EDDIE: **And there it is.

**CHEF: **Mr. Duran?

**EDDIE: **Yes, that's me.

**CHEF: **Here you go. (Pushing the cart into the hotel room.)

**EDDIE: **Thank you. Here's the tip. (Eddie handed him a $20 bill.)

**LOREN: **Soooo, what did you order?

**EDDIE: **Oh nothing just your favorite dish in the world…

**LOREN: **I'm not going to say it!

**EDDIE: **We'll see about that. (Eddie said that while whispering in her ear flirtationly, making her giggle)

**LOREN: **I'm hungry, let's eat!

Eddie and I had the best las-ag-na in the world. After dinner I wanted him to hear my new song that I've been working on.

**LOREN: **Eddie I want to play you my new song.

**EDDIE: **Okay…ACTION!

_I've been awake for a while now_

_You've got me feelin' like a child now_

_'Cause every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tingles in a silly place_

_It starts in my toes_

_And I crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

_The rain is fallin' on my window pane_

_But we are hidin' in a safer place_

_Under the covers stayin' dry and warm_

_You give me feelings that I adore_

**(I paused for a minute to see Eddie's reaction and he was smiling ear to ear so I continued.)**

_They start in my toes_

_Make me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

_What am I gonna say_

_When you make me feel this way?_

_I just, mmm_

_It starts in my toes_

_Makes me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

_I?ve been asleep for a while now_

_You tucked me in just like a child now_

_'Cause every time you hold me in your arms_

_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

_It starts in my soul_

_And I lose all control_

_When you kiss my nose_

_The feelin' shows_

_'Cause you make me smile_

_Baby just take your time now_

_Holdin' me tight_

_Wherever, wherever, where ever you go_

_Wherever, wherever, where ever you go_

When I strummed the last note I had that bubbly feeling. I looked over at Eddie.

**LORENR: **Did you li-

Eddie crashed his lips onto. I guess he liked it…. A LOT!

**EDDIE'S POV**

Loren's song explained it all in one song. I was going to wait to show her my song but I think now is the best time.

**EDDIE: **Loren I want to play _my _new song for you.

**LOREN: **Okay…ACTION!

_Aren't you somethin' to admire_

_Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror_

_And I can't help but notice_

_You reflect in this heart of mine_

_If you ever feel alone and_

_The glare makes me hard to find_

_Just know that I'm always_

_Parallel on the other side_

_Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

_Just put your hand on the glass_

_I'm here tryin' to pull you through_

_You just gotta be strong_

_I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Comin' back into you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making_

_Two reflections into one_

_Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_Aren't you somethin', an original_

_Cause it doesn't seem really as simple_

_And I can't help but stare, cause_

_I see truth somewhere in your eyes_

_I can't ever change without you_

_You reflect me, I love that about you_

_And if I could, I_

_Would look at us all the time_

_Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

_Just put your hand on the glass_

_I'm here tryin' to pull you through_

_You just gotta be strong_

_I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Comin' back into you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making_

_Two reflections into one_

_Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_Yesterday is history_

_Tomorrow's a mystery_

_I can see you lookin' back at me_

_Keep your eyes on me_

_Baby, keep your eyes on me_

_I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Comin' back into you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making_

_Two reflections into one_

_Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

**EDDIE: **Did you like it?

**LOREN: **No. (My smile dropped that second. How could not like it?)

**LOREN: **I loved it! (My smile came back!)

I kissed her like never before. After a few minutes things started to get intense. I knew that Loren told me she wasn't ready. I didn't want to force her into something she wasn't comfortable with. Especially since I just got back. I pulled away and Loren looked at me and I could see the passion pouring out of her eyes.

**LOREN: **Eddie, I'm ready…..

That second I picked her up effortlessly and brought her to the bedroom.

(I think we all know what happens next!)

**LEAH'S POV**

I need to see again I haven't seen him since I gave him the keys to the car to go see _Loren._ She totally isn't right for Eddie, I mean he has to help her with all her songs because she can't even write one note. My mind is made up…..I'm going to New York.

**KELLY'S POV**

Where's Loren… where's Eddie? I haven't heard from or seen them since the concert. Maybe Jake knows!

**KELLY: **Hey, Jake do you know where Loren or Eddie are?

**JAKE: **Oh yah, they are having a little alone time at the hotel. And by alone time I mean…..

**KELLY: **I know what you mean. Thanks Jake.

**Well that's Chapter #4! The songs that Eddie and Loren sang to each other are**_** Bubbly by Colbie Calliat **_** and **_**Mirrors by Justin Timberlake.**_** I hope you guy liked this chapter. Just fare warning I'm going to be on vacation for 2 weeks so I'm not going to be able to write. I might be able to write next-next Friday but I still don't know.**


End file.
